ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Zynon Cripton
Zynon Cripton is a main character in the series Simien 10, Simien 10: Polyverse, Simien 10: Blood Monkey and a minor character in Splix 10. Appearance Zynon looks like UAF Brainstorm, but with a slightly different shade of orange and purple eyes. Zynon's leg is robotic and colored grey. In Blood Monkey, Zynon's Hexatrix is on his waist belt. Personality Zynon's personality is similar to other Cerebrocrustaceans, as he is highly intelligent, egoistical and pretentious. Despite these traits, he cares very much for his team. Zynon is much less violent than other gang leaders, due to his previous civilian background. History Zynon was raised along with his brother Zyrokks in Undertown. The two had a rivalry between them as children, usually about who's the smarter between them. As an adult, Zynon worked his way through university, finding a job later on as a part of an quantum physics research team, meeting his lab partner Pegajoso there. Zynon was eventually disgracefully fired from his lab due to his committing of business fraud, which landed him for a couple of years in prison, along with his lab partner Pegajoso. Finding it impossible to get a job, Zynon sought his brother for help, who ran a weapon dealing gang in Undertown at the time. Zyrokks agreed to take him in, giving him and Pegajoso high ranking jobs within his organization. The two meet Ic Cryoheilo, another high ranking person in Zyrokks' organization. Sometime after finding a Hexatrix, a fight broke off between Zynon and Zyrokks, which later on leaded to the Bellwood Bombing. Zynon was arrested along with his brother and put on trial, but was proven innocent and released while his brother was incarcerated. Pegajoso later on left the gang as well. Zynon then took over his brother's gang, making sure it ran smoothly, and raised Simien and Vorkus within the gang mansion. ''Simien 10: Blood Monkey'' In ''All Falls Down'''', ''Zynon sends Simien, Ic, and Vorkus to take down Aiken Veeblepister, a Lenopan Hex who stole a gun from their arsenal. After the trio take the gun back, Zynon discovers a tracking device hidden within the gun, tracking the location of the mansion. Realizing Zyrokks managed to escape and is searching for revenge, Zynon leads Simien to his second Hexatrix. Zyrokks raids the mansion, and after a short fight with Zynon, transforms into Destroyer and begins destroying the mansion. Catching on to Zynon before he escapes, Destroyer manages to vacuum him into his matter ingestion, grinding him to dust and killing him. Zynon's legacy is avenged by his Hexes, Simien, Ic, and Vorkus. Powers *Enhanced Intelligence *Electrokinesis *Levitation *Forcefield Generation *Electrical Telekinesis Equipment * Robotic Leg Zynon's robotic leg also has additional features, such as laser firing. * Hexatrix (Blood Monkey) Weaknesses Closing Zynon's shell while he is releasing electricity can shock and injure his brain. Water can also injure his brain if he uses his electricity while his brain is wet. Zynon's metal leg can be magnetized or electrocuted. Alien Hex File:HexZynon.png|600px|center circle 482 102 92 Upgrade circle 707 237 99 Lightning Dust circle 708 490 96 MindMatter circle 486 626 92 Dark Hole circle 254 488 94 Electromagnet circle 253 235 91 Shrinktech Alien List *Upgrade *Lightning Dust *MindMatter *Dark Hole *Electromagnet *Shrinktech Appearances Simien 10 * Every episode. Simien 10: Polyverse * Every episode. Simien 10: Blood Monkey *All Falls Down (debut, death) Splix 10 *Shipping Rescue *Explain Train Gallery ZynonBM.png|Zynon's current appearance. ZynonSecondAppearance.png|Zynon's second old appearance. Zynon.png|Zynon's first appearance. LDDScreenShot35.png|Zynon in Lego. HexZynon.png|Zynon's Alien Hex ﻿ Category:Simien 10 Category:Characters Category:Simien 10 Characters Category:Simien 10 Main Character Category:Enhanced Intelligence Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Splix 10 Character Category:Omnitrix Creators Category:Cerebrocrustaceans Category:Heroes Category:Simien 10: Blood Monkey Category:Simien 10: Polyverse Category:Enhanced Intelligence Aliens Category:STBM Characters